


Opening Night

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fictober 2020, Gen, Minor Stage Dorks, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober 2020 Day 2 - “That’s the easy part.”Jeremy is worried about his choice to take part in the spring musical.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Kudos: 7





	Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> Unpopular opinion: Stage Dorks is best ship. Fight me.

For the spring musical, Mr. Reyes chose, much to Christine’s delight, _Carrie the Musical_. She was even more delighted to be cast as Sue. And she was even more delighted when she convinced Jeremy to audition, and he landed the role of Tommy.

Jeremy was not nearly as delighted. He was excited to perform with Christine, but the closer opening night became, the more apprehensive he felt. Jeremy may have learned his lines, knew all his songs, and memorized all his choreography (to the best of his ability, anyway), but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that he was going to fuck up.

After rehearsals, when he’d call Michael, he’d say, “I can’t do this. I just can’t.”

Michael would always say, “You’ve been working at this all semester, Jere. You’re going to be fine.”

Christine would encourage him, Mr. Reyes would encourage him, Michael would encourage him, even his dad would encourage him to keep going. Jeremy started to accept their encouragement.

Then came opening night.

With just five minutes to curtain, Jeremy began to panic. Looking into the house from the wings, he saw more people than he ever had seen in one space before. Considering how A Midsummer Night’s Dream went, he still had never technically performed for a crowd before. The longer he looked at the audience, the more his stomach began to tie into a knot.

Cautiously, Christine approached him.

“Jeremy, are you okay?”

“I can’t do this,” he replied. “There’s too many people.”

“Well, you already made it through auditions, didn’t you?”

“Yes?”

“Then performing will be fine. That’s the easy part. The hardest part is always working up the courage to audition in the first place.”

Jeremy couldn’t say he disagreed. That was tough. When hearing it that way, simply performing what he knew did seem easy in comparison.

The lights flashed, and the girl playing Carrie said, “Places, everyone!”

Jeremy smiled at Christine. “Thanks, Chris.”

“Anything to help a fellow actor!” She said. Right before she sat on her chair behind the curtain, she called, “Now get your butt stage left! Break a leg!”

With that all in mind, Jeremy ran to his starting place and took a breath. He was ready to perform.


End file.
